


hometown (last night)

by burstaffinity



Series: because i love jolly ranchers [6]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alvis is Ontos (Xenoblade Chronicles), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity
Summary: if I could pause time and stay here forever…
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: because i love jolly ranchers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193516
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	hometown (last night)

**Author's Note:**

> happy to report all my mental illnesses are cured on account of my brain having been replaced by shalvis. inspiration for the title and General Vibe is [this](https://youtu.be/Y7oTEMrgMYg), but i suppose that was obvious.

“We won’t be able to do this once we move to Alcamoth.”

Alvis’s feet were burrowed into the sediment at the base of the water, pants rolled up to his knees, revealing the true ether lines that laced around his calves and ankles. The lines on his feet glowed dimly through the mud. 

“You’re right,” Shulk replied. “Not without a lot of effort.”

“Unless we attempt to dive into the Eryth Sea.”

“At that height?” 

Alvis chuckled, his mirthful eyes affixed to the night sky. “If anyone could do that, it would be us.”

“I still wouldn’t take the risk.”

Alvis looked over to Shulk with a wry grin. “You? Being cautious?” 

“All that grief you’ve given me’s finally paid off.”

“I don’t recall saying anything.”

“You didn’t. But your silence spoke volumes.”

Alvis’s expression was a mix of knowing smugness and soft admiration. Shulk couldn’t help it -- he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Alvis’s. Alvis hummed as the kiss began to dissipate. 

Shulk wrapped his arm around Alvis’s back, pulling him closer. “I don’t mean to put a damper on things, but are you sure you’re ready?” 

Alvis nodded. “We’re free to leave the Imperial Capital whenever we wish.”

Should it get to be “too much”, was what Melia had said. Even though Alvis had developed many methods to cope with his emotions and memories, needing to leave the city to collect his thoughts was guaranteed. He’d been managing better than he had been, though, and it wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to the freedom to leave Alcamoth as he pleased while under the employ of the Imperial Family. The only difference between being the seer and being Melia’s adviser is that he would be there by choice. 

“That’ll be good news for your fan club,” Shulk said with a grin. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to have you back.”

Alvis sighed. Years ago his response would have been “there’s no way that still exists”, then “I don’t deserve it”. Now it was just exasperation that not even the golden ring on his finger could dissuade people of all races and genders from quietly stalking him about the Capital. 

A movement at the corner of Shulk’s eye caught his attention. It was Alvis pulling his feet out from under the mud.

“We ought to return home,” he said, pushing himself up to stand. 

“Bored, are we?” Shulk asked, grabbing Alvis’s hand as he raised himself up to his feet.

“No, I… if I could pause time and stay here forever…”

“You  _ can  _ do that, you know.”

“And  _ you  _ know I have no desire to abuse my powers. We must tarry onwards… not just for everyone’s sake, but for our own.”

Shulk lifted his free hand to tap Alvis’s nose. “I wasn’t being serious.”

Alvis shook his head with bemusement. “Something I need to work on. Still.” 

“Because of one little joke?” Shulk kicked one of his feet forward, leading into a leisurely stroll. Alvis followed suit. 

“I do not want to take everything so seriously,” Alvis replied.

“But you don’t. You have a wicked sense of humor. It’s just… you’ve got the weight of the whole world on your shoulders. Sometimes that weighs more heavily on your mind than a joke. It’s a good thing.”

Alvis squeezed Shulk’s hand. “You are correct.”

“But don’t forget, Alvis. I promised I’d stay with you to help carry the load. So don’t think you have to handle this on your own.”

“I know, Shulk,” Alvis replied, lifting his gaze to the night sky once more, lips curled into a soft smile that matched the warm gratitude Shulk could sense from their resonance. They walked slowly in that comfortable silence, their entwined hands leading the gentle swing of their arms between them. 

Alvis stopped just as they reached the entrance of Colony 9’s commercial district. The first time Shulk had brought him home, his face was full of dread, fear that he’d be recognized and rejected, particularly by the colony’s High Entia population.

Tonight, there was nothing on his face but hope.


End file.
